


You'll Be A Queen

by LittleSpoole



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, jail scene, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: You had been a thief of sorts from the day you were born. Two types of people who called Canto Bight home; Those who owned the attractions like the casinos and tracks, and those who cleaned up after them. It wasn't hard to see which caste you fell into. Nails worked almost to the bone and dirt stains on your knees that might never actually come out, coupled with a scowl that never left your face. But when a quick grab for a few credits goes wrong, will this dark stranger be your saving grace?





	1. Chapter 1: The Track

**Author's Note:**

> Please submit reqs for reader insert one-shots at theifbaby.tumblr.com

You had been a thief of sorts from the day you were born. The world had not dealt you good cards, so why not take the extra, the fat, the clutter off those who had been given too many good cards? Especially on Canto Bight, where cards and booze oozed from the very pores of every visitor, and everyone who was happy to be there was a visitor. The permanent residents were not the kinds to slum thru the casino halls or bid at the race tracks. Two types of people called Canto Bight home; Those who owned the attractions like the casinos and tracks, and those who cleaned up after them. It wasn't hard to see which caste you fell into. Nails worked almost to the bone and dirt stains on your knees that might never actually come out, coupled with a scowl that never left your face. 

The race tracks were where you usually worked. The pay you got for actually sweeping the stands was close to pennies, but the people who sat there were careless enough to often leave behind purses, jewelry, and watches that you could trade for at least a couple credits. They were also frivolous enough to never call your manager asking if they had been turned in. If you had the money to travel just outside the system you could probably fetch a pretty hefty fortune for each thing you found, but the pawn shops and brokers on Canto Bight were so saturated with left behind novelties you could barely scrape together enough bread money for yourself the other kids You had taken under your wing. 

It was a crisp midsummer night on the beachfront as you walked from the small hovel you called home to the race tracks. The streets are packed. It was peak travel and the racetracks were likely to be busier than ever. Just about the only time the planet wasn't busy was during the two massive eclipses during the year, but even then there were tourists who wanted to see the sight themselves. You took the back streets in order to avoid the glaring looks from the travelers. God forbid they have to look away from all their sparkling desires for even a moment to see someone as earthly as you. 

Walking into the back part of the racing stalls confirmed all of your concerns. Everything from the VIP boxes to the standing room had been sold out. You held onto the idea that there might be more left behind than usual but also gritted your teeth at the idea of how much there would be to clean. It's not like your manager would be very forgiving even with the large influx of the crowd. As you grabbed a broom you stole a look at his office door. It had a small but barred window in the middle. He was a ghastly looking fellow from some Outer Rim planet and found his way here, and his temper had traveled all the way with him. Rumor among the workers was that he had killed the previous owner, but it's not like anyone really got a chance to ask him about it. If you were lucky you would never see his office door open, and if you weren't it would be the last thing you would see.  More than a few janitors and stable hands have gone missing after a “convenient meeting” with him. 

You stood at the edge of the cleaning garage and watched as the races went on. You couldn't begin to fathom the number of credits put on each of those animals. You also couldn't imagine how they were still running giving you had seen how they were treated from day to day. The creatures were too gentle and trusting for their own good, and their trainers took full advantage of that. 

You stepped out onto the open service track as sunset begin to settle in the east. The last of the three suns was setting and soon it would be dark. Well, not exactly dark. Canto Bight was one of the brightest spots in the universe, what with all the lights reflecting off the gaudy jewelry and excessive cufflinks of the guests. But for a brief moment, you could forget about all of that and watch as the millions of stars peeked out from their heavenly homes for the evening. Ever so faintly you could see the silhouettes of far away planets. What was going on there? In an age of starships and galactic travel, it felt almost pathetic that you would have to still stare at the sky and only wish to be out there. 

The sudden pain of something hitting the side of your head snapped you away from your daydreams. Your hand shot to your temple as you looked for the offending object. Someone from the stands above had dropped a glass. You stared up words grimacing. It was anyone's guess which chittering buffoon's hand the glass had fallen from, but it didn't matter. What were you going to do, run up there and demand an apology? You would almost certainly be shot on sight. You wandered back into the garage and waited for the races to be over. 

* * *

 

 

By the time the two moons were high in the sky you are still only about halfway done with the stadium. Glasses and plates, food and drink were spilled everywhere with little regard for who would be there to clean up after them. Did these people really not think about what would happen after they left? Or did they just assume that droids did these kinds of jobs? Either way,  your luck hadn't panned out as far as dropped belongings. You had managed to knick a couple of credits that have fallen among the trash but besides that, it seemed everyone was very careful with their coin purses and wallets. You tucked what you could find in a small pouch you had sewn onto the inside of your waistband on your pants. It was a little more secure than your pockets and a little bit more hidden, with a few pieces of cloth thrown in to muffle the sound of the credits clinking around. You pushed on scooping what you found into the small compactor Droid that followed you. 

You pressed your broom into the next pile trash when you hit something slightly more solid. You knelt down and knocked off piles of wrappers and betting receipts that hid whatever treasure you had found. Amongst the rubble, a handsomely sized coin purse lay. It was beautifully crafted and you could safely assume even the bag itself would fetch a nice price. You snapped to grab it and hide it on your person before anyone else could see you. Maybe you wouldn't go hungry tonight after all.

* * *

 

Soon enough your job was done and you went to collect your paycheck from the front desk. The small Droid clerk counted up your hours and pounds of trash move and shot out a check for a measly number of credits. You took it without complaint and started heading towards the front doors. The sooner that you could get home and split up the credits from the bag the better . Credits words as easily traced but whoever owned this bag would recognize it on the sight.

Just as you were pushing open the door grey voice came from behind you.

"She's a cleaner!" You recognized the voice of your manager. "Ask her, no me!"

“Hey!” a guard demanded. “This lady lost her purse at the tracks, did you find one?” Behind the large guard was a fat, green woman with baubles and beads hanging from her every limb, of which there were many. You couldn’t help but notice the fabric of her dress was very similar to that of the purse At your waist and it seemed to be pretty in character for her to match her outfit to her purse. You also saw the looming shape of the Manager, clearly fuming. 

“Any articles we found would be in the office downstairs, I'm sorry I can't be of more help.” You answered in a hurried tone and turn to leave again. 

As you turned your hips and pushed the door you could feel the small weight on your left hip drop it with a clink you knew the gig was up. Without even looking you begin sprinting out of the casino but it was too late. You felt too sharp pin Pricks in your back a sudden kick of electricity and even the brightest lights of Canto Bight suddenly faded. 


	2. The Stranger

Your head throbbed. Your bed at home wasn't very comfortable but you could tell right away that this was worse. Yes, you had definitely been carted off to some kind of jail. When you finally opened your eyes you unfortunately recognized the ceiling above you from years before. In a previous job you had spilled a drink on a customer and got carted down here as a reminder. But this was much much worse. You sat up slightly and studied the cell doors before you. You were thin, unhealthily so, but there was no way you were sneaking between those. You pulled your knees up to your chest and hugged them tightly . There was no clear way to run out of this one. You could feel your chest tightening and despite your best efforts, there was a dampness on your cheeks that could only be tears. You fucked this one up real bad. 

Pathetically, you sniffled. It was then you heard someone shift across the room from you. Your attention snapped to the other small stone bunk where you had not previously noticed a dark figure lying there. It was watching you.  You watched as it sat up and recognized the figure as a man. Could your luck get any worse ? Not only were you trapped in this time cell but now you are trapped with some kind of Drifter who could only have dark intentions for you . 

“F-f-first time in the big house, sweets?” He gave you a soft grin. 

“Not exactly.” you exhaled. “But I think I might be here for a long time.” 

“My god,” he whispered with what could only be mock concern “Did you k-k-kill somebody?”

You gave a dismissive chuckle at that. “I might as well have.” You looked at him and put on a face of intimidating stupor. “I, in my evil ways, picked up a purse that had been left behind.”

He raised his eyebrows, maybe truly shocked. “You’re a thief?” It was more of a statement.

You rolled your eyes. “She left the damn thing at the track, that’s not exactly stealing.” You crossed your arms. “And it's not exactly like she was missing it or like she couldn't replace it. One jewel of her left ear was probably worth 12 times as much.” 

He studied with intense eyes. He was dirty, that much was clear. But you were no stunner either. His large coat hid much of his shape but you could tell he was a large man . You couldn't tell if the five o’clock shadow he was brewing was an intentional choice or simply a product of many moons away from home . 

“And you've just resigned yourself to s-s-spending your days in this hole ?” He questioned.

“Unless you got a better idea…” You lay back down and rolled over facing the wall. Whoever the hell this Drifter thought he was, he was making promises bigger than he could keep.  You heard him chuckle to himself and shift around in the cell. You just prayed he would stay on his half. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked softly.

“Huh, yeah I'd love to get all the way out of here. I love to get off this shined shit of a planet and I'd love to get out of the system and I'd love to get the hell out of anywhere .” You huffed with discontent as you rolled onto your back. “And I'd also love to be drowning in credits, and have a drink in each hand, and be the goddamn Queen of the Universe!” 

“W-w-well,” You heard him say “We can work on all those t-t-things later, but right now I can offer you the first.” 

You sat up and stared at him. He was standing at the cell door with it slightly ajar. Your mouth fell open. 

“Look, I can't p-p-promise you everything under the stars, But I can promise you two things right now. The first is that I can get y-y-you off this planet and the second is that if we don't move s-s-soon we're not going anywhere.” He held out his hand. It was a snap reaction for you to stand and run to him. 

You had been unconscious when they brought you in here so you were completely lost on which way to go. However, the stranger seemed to know these tunnels like the back of his hand. He guided you towards a small service door and opened it with ease using a small chip he had tucked at his wrist. He pulled you behind him and started walking briskly through the even smaller hallway. 

“D-d-don’t stop for nothing.” He warned in a hushed tone. You watched with wide eyes as he navigated the narrow alleyways. You also couldn't help but notice the tight grip he had on your noticeably smaller hand. 

“How do you know all this?” You whispered.

“F-f-frequent visitor.” You couldn't see his face but you could tell he was smiling. 

* * *

 

A few more ducks and bends and you were out on an open street, somewhere behind the casino.  It was early dawn you could see you from the first rising sun in the distance. You stared at him in awe.

“Who the hell are you?” It was a cross between admiration and fear. 

“I’m a lot of t-t-things sweetheart, but you can call me DJ.” He smirked at you. “N-n-now, I need an hour to get the ship together, d-d-do you have anything you want to take with you?” 

Your head was spinning. “Wait, what ship?”

He was tapping on a small device he produced from his pocket. “Out of jail, get off this planet, out of the system, drowning in credits, have a drink in each hand, Queen of the Universe.” He looked up at you with a plain expression. “T-t-those were your plans, right? I don’t know how y-y-you planned on getting out of here, but most take a ship.”

You squinted at him with untrusting eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure that it’s not yours. What are you playing at, nerf-herder?”

“Ooh, t-t-that’s a new one.” He raised an eyebrow at you. “Listen, you have a lot of o-o-options. You can stay here, right here, at the door to the j-j-jail you just escaped from. You can go home, you can run into the countryside. You can c-c-crawl abroad a ship with an unknown destination and hope you don’t get caught. Or, you can crawl abroad a ship with an unknown destination and at least be able to relax. I’ll be at hanger 88-C in one hour, and I will w-w-wait for five minutes. That’s all. You know how to get to that h-h-hanger?”

You nodded, flabbergasted. 

“Okay,” he smiled one more time. “I hope I’ll see you.” And with that, he turned and took off down a thin route. You were alone again, but for the first time… that didn’t feel right. 

 


	3. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you may notice that there are weird spaces between the last words of sentences and periods in my writing or random capitalization. I use Google voice to text to write as I have hands that aren't conducive to typing. I hope y'all can understand. I do usually catch these things and delete them, but a few slip thru. If you are enjoying this fic, please consider dropping by my blog theifbaby.tumblr.com and always feel free to make reqs! Much love, Anya "Littlespoole"

You took off towards the beach. Your small shack was down along the edge of town, and though nothing came to mind to take, you felt you at least needed to look. You slunk thru the empty back alleys. It was light out now, so most patrons were passed out in one hole or another, most of the guards were too. That didn’t account for everyone, and so you still had to pause in doorways and behind trash cans to avoid eyes of officers who may be too well informed. After a short while, you made it to the tent city you called home. Most people didn’t know each other, so no one stopped to asked you why you looked so flustered. You passed only a few conscious people, and even at that they were mostly passive in their own lives.

You ducked under the flap to the small space you called home. The few boxes held merely a handful of credits, not worth carrying. You had a change of clothes, a small strapped sack, a few treasures too worthless to even pawn scattered around the floor. You thought about the possibility that whatever this man was promising you would only be temporary, that you would end up here again. A sudden flush of anger overcame you, and something inside said you would never step foot on this planet again. Not like this.  

You grabbed a fitted cap and pulled it snugly over your head, hoping it would provide some kind of cover on your way to the hanger. You stuffed the clothes, gloves, and a smattering of baubles into the knapsack and threw it over your right shoulder. You looked around at the home you had since you were too young to live alone. This was a weird goodbye, like kissing farewell to a disease. You tossed the remaining credits and trinkets into a small pouch and left them on the sleeping bag, alongside a note saying the home was free to whoever needed it. Hopefully one of the kids from the track would catch wind of it before someone else made use of it. You stood up and sucked in a heavy breath. This was really it.

You dipped out of the shack and eyed the sky. You didn’t have much time. You heard a bustle to your right, and your heart sank. Casino guards, in their  signature rippled helmets and white gloves, were questioning the local dwellers. You turned, hoping to move quickly enough to outrun them but not so quickly to attract their attention. It felt like a growing inferno at your heels. You put your head down in your eyes at your feet. The terminal DJ had specified was not far from the track, but getting there was going to be tricky. If there was one place these smug bastards wanted the police to hang out it was near where they parked their ships. You were surely walking into the belly of the beast.

You picked up your pace as you left the beach and headed for the hangers . A few of the brunch time shops were opening up for hungover patrons looking for quick food . Even at this ripe and early hour, many were dressed to the nines in flowery attire and large hats. For once your indistinct style worked to your advantage. Few if any of the people passing by noticed you.

The Hanger was bustling. It was often said that nearly 20,000 ships came in and out every evening, but by the looks of it more had already come this morning. You risk a glance upward to read the signs above the lots. You were stood underneath 65-A. Not much further to go. You raced alongside the other bustling travelers and hoped you would blend in better.  Here, there were several ship hands who looked a great deal more like you carrying crates and bags for their employers. You didn't have a watch but you could tell you were running low on time .

You turned left on the wing for the higher number hangers . You must have been getting close. Up ahead you can see several guards pulling a side individuals and showing them a photo . You didn't need to see it to know who was on there . You pulled your cap down as far as you could make your way towards the walls of the hall . You were caught between two incredible extremes; Unimaginable freedom and unending imprisonment. There was no chance of going back to your life before yesterday. Just as you are about to cross paths with the guards you ducked into one of the hanger cells and head just out of sight on the other side of the doorway. You waited and listen does the clicking of their communicators faded into the din of the crowd. You bolted back out as soon as you could looked up. 85-C. You were so unbelievably close. You pushed yourself past some more ship hands as the appropriate hanger came into view . You are practically running at a breakneck pace. As soon as you reach the opening to the hanger you slid in, your feet hardly able to keep up. You looked up and your heart dropped.

There was no ship in this hangar.

Your eyes darted around as if a massive starship could be hiding behind a box. It just didn't make sense. Had he left without you? And if that was his plan why would he tell you to join him? You didn't ask him to take you anywhere, he offered! This was his idea, so why would he ditch you? Your head was reeling as you felt a handful heavy on your shoulder. You snapped around and threw a punch but your wrist was held in another hand.

“W-w-woah, sparks.” DJ laughed. “No need for f-f-fisticuffs.”

“Where's the ship?” you demanded.

“On its way.” He finally let go of your wrist. This is a valet spot. Soon, a B-class starcruiser will be p-p-parked here, the valet will get off, and we will t-t-take the ship before the owner gets here to pick it up.”

Just as you were about to question his plan, the familiar whir of a starcraft lingered over head.   Sure as the sun, there was moderately sized starcraft hovering right above the spot and it lowered itself into the open air hanger. DJ pressed a hand to your arm and physically instructed you to stay close to the wall. You tried to ignore how the contact felt. He was watching the entire procedure from the side of his eyes. Slowly, the engine of the ship sputtered to a halt and a small hatch on the bottom dropped down. A young man jaunted down the steps and DJ calmly and quickly approached him . You followed suit a few steps behind.

“Hey, thanks kid!” He flipped a credit toward the kid, who caught it and in return tossed the keys over.

“Sure thing, boss- Hey wait a second you're not-” The kid's smile quickly turned to confusion and anger as he realized we were not the owner of the ship. Before he had a chance to argue DJ grabbed your hand and tugged you onto the ship . At the same time as a shriek came from the hanger archway. You looked behind you just in time to see the exact same woman whose purse you nabbed the night before screaming in terror at your embarkment. How convenient .

“My ship!” She bellowed as the two guards with her began shooting at you. Blaster shots grazed past your head as you ducked into the galley of the ship . DJ quickly pulled the hatch closed and ran to the cockpit, wasting no time. You grabbed the seat next to him and strapped in as he tapped furiously on the dashboard. Within a moment the engines came to life and he began ascending.  The jets fired and you felt yourself being pushed back in your seat does he began to blast off . It only took a few moments for the sky to fade from blue to dark purple to black; suddenly you were among the stars.

You took a deep breath and unstrapped yourself from the seat. Gently you wandered over to one of the large bay windows just outside of the cockpit.  A field of glittering stars lay before you stretching on and on into the void. You looked out at your hands and saw there was still dirt from your home planet, The last pieces of it you might ever touch.

“Holy shit.” you murmured under your breath. That was all you could say about it.  

“It’s not a b-b-bad view.” You turned around to see DJ watching you from the door. “I'm going to set c-c-coordinates soon for a system instead of just floating out into nowhere. Any preferences?”

You stared at him, dumbfounded. “I have no idea.”

He shifted from the ball of his foot. “No particular place you ever d-d-dreamed of visiting?”

“I never had a chance to.” You look down at your feet. You had the whole galaxy ahead of you and no idea where to go.

You could feel DJ was studying you as you look down. “Hot or cold?” he asked. You looked at him with inquisitive eyes. “Do you prefer hot or cold t-t-temperatures?

“Uh, warmer.” You answered softly.

“Do you want to be close to the water or in the mountains?”

“Water…”

“Quiet or busy?”

You considered for a moment. “Quiet.”

With that, he simply turned on his heel and began typing into the dashboard again. When he came back he walked briskly to one of the cupboards and procured a bottle of liquor. He poured two glasses and offered you one, then nodded towards a set of couches in the back of the galley. He flopped down in one and you sat across from him in the other.

“Well I have ch-ch-checked the first few things off your list,” he said between sips “So we better discuss payment.”

You nearly choked on your drink. “Payment?”

He nodded slowly. “No such thing as a f-f-free ride.”

“I don't have more than a handful of credits to my name…” You said halfway between anger and shock. “I have no way to pay you.”

“That's not true.” he licked his lips and you recoiled. He took notice. “N-n-no, I don't expect you to pay like that. I may be a skeezy son-of-a-bitch, but not like that.” He took a long sip of his drink. “You're clever and quick on your feet, Not to mention you are a little rough around the edges. I've set of coordinates for a planet a couple light years away.  There's a small mansion on an island there containing a piece of had my eye on for several years. I think you might be the key to getting it.”

“What kind of piece?” it wasn't really the first question you have but it seems like the easiest for him to answer.  

“It's a small relic piece of jewelry. A... friend of mine has asked me to pick it up for them.”

“We're going to steal it.”

“Sort of.”

“You're going to have me steal it.”

“That's exactly correct.”

You were stuck with quite the dilemma. While you weren't usually an outright thief, you didn't seek out things to steal, you also didn't seem to have much of a choice. You couldn't offer this man anything else, so if all he needed was your labor maybe that was a dry enough deal to take.

“So is there a plan or you just dumping me on my ass to go get it?” You responded after a long time.

He smiled at your response “We should be landing there in a-a-about 6 hours. You’re going to want to get some rest. We won't be sleeping when we get there.” With that he stood and open a nearby compartment door to reveal a small bedroom. You stood slowly and approached it. It was a clean queen size bed with new linens in a small space for bags. “This isn't m-m-much, but hopefully you can make it work.”

You looked at him with wide eyes. “I've never had anything like this.” You stated bluntly.

He took a double take at that, realizing his error. “It's only going to get better from here.” With that, he retreated to the cockpit.

Your brushed to hand against the soft linens on the bed.

This might just work out.


	4. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you're liking the fic so far. I'm looking at about 3 to 4 more chapters and then moving to some long one-shots.   
> If you are enjoying this content, consider joining (or don't, be like DJ) DJ Withdrawals, a discord hosted by yours truly.   
> https://discordapp.com/invite/JmKU4P  
> Also, consider following me on Tumblr  
> http://theifbaby.tumblr.com  
>  or donating to my Venmo   
> https://venmo.com/anyaek
> 
> See y'all next week!

You never had a night sleep like that in your whole life . The bed must have had some sort of technology in it I could send sense exactly what you needed where. You felt bad about the dirt stains that now cascaded across the sheets but it's not like you were going to take a shower on this ship. You didn't even know if it was an option. When you woke up you pulled your clothes on and stepped out into the galley hoping you hadn't overslept whatever time parameters DJ wanted to put on this adventure. 

When you first stepped out you immediately noticed something was different. The images in the windows were no longer glistening starfields but rather massive swaths of greenery and flowers. It was as if you had parked in the middle of a jungle. You stepped up to the window to take a closer look and saw that you had landed on some sort of platform. A quick glance around did not yield any vision of DJ. Then you heard some quick steps from the opening hatch. Soon DJ came into view with a small brown sack in his hands.

“M-m-morning.” he mumbled as he set the bag on a small table near the couches. “A local breakfast.” he gestured at the bag and walked into the cockpit.

When you opened the bag you found it contained several strangely shaped fruits you had not seen before. There are also a few pastries. You grabbed one of the fruits and hurried after DJ. 

“I feel as though it's been more than 6 hours .” You approached the conversation cautiously. 

“I didn't feel like it was appropriate f-f-for me to wake you up.” He was lounging in the pilot seat tapping on that small device. “Besides we can't make a move until dusk anyways.” 

You sat down across from him and crossed your legs. “So what is the plan?”

He smiled darkly at you. “What's your dress s-s-size?” 

You wrinkled your nose at the question. “I would have no way of telling.”

He pulled a fruit out of his pocket and begin feeling it with a small knife. “I suppose not. We'll have to find out.”

“Why?” you demanded. 

“This piece I want to recover is in a mansion where a party is being held tonight. N-n-now, I know I am not much of a f-f-fashion icon either but sweetheart if you walk in there like that will be done before we start.”  He gestured vaguely with his knife at the clothes you were wearing . They were worn through, dirty, and ambiguously stained all across them. “So we're going to find you something more appropriate t-t-to wear once you finish eating.”

You took another bite of the fruit in your hand. This was certainly going to be interesting. 

 

* * *

  
  


DJ had landed the ship on a platform outside of a small town on the coast of some massive body of water . It was a far more calm and rustic version of what Canto Bight had tried to be. Houses were made of stone and appeared to be actual houses and not gambling dens . The two of you walked along the trail into the city itself. The city was built on a slowly rising mountain and met the ocean at the bottom. It was quiet and quaint, some kind of fishing town. DJ walked with such clear confidence you couldn't tell if he had been there before or was just faking for your sake. He strode up a short hill and wrapped on a wooden door with letters written in a alien language. A stout alien woman open the door. She couldn't have been more than a meter tall and looked more like a frog than a person. DJ handed her a note written in her language. She read it quickly and smiled at you. She then pulled you into her tiny shop. You could barely stand up straight and DJ couldn't even enter. 

“Uh, DJ?” You asked over your shoulder as she tugged on you. 

“I'll be b-b-back in an hour or so.” He smiled and closed the tiny door. 

The shop had yards of fabric and every color strewn about in the small alien woman happily went about her business fitting you in all kinds of insane fabrics. She ripped and tugged at different limbs and measured with strange devices you have never seen before . Was DJ really paying for you to get a fitted dress ? It seemed a little personal for someone so wholly impersonal.

 

After what felt like forever, she dragged you in front of a mirror chirping happily to herself. You looked up and drank in this new sight. She had draped you from shoulder to toe and shimmering blue fabric, accompanied by a cowled cape that hang from your shoulders. The fabric managed to catch the light even in the dim studio. It was like she had sewn stars directly into the fabric.

"This is wonderful, ma'am." You beamed at her.

"Shuck na humb bin!" she replied

 You swayed from side to side taking in every inch of it. The little seamstress came and grabbed your hand, babbling quickly words you couldn't understand. You tried your best to express your things and you think she got the message. She directed you towards the door clearly letting you know your session was done. You gave her a smile in a little wave and ducked out the tiny door.  

Outside the streets were empty and the sun was setting on the ocean horizon . Here, it seemed there was only one sun. It was rather small at that so the sunset began hours earlier than it would have on Canto Bight . Orange and red shimmers bathed everything in a tired kind of light. You watched the waves crash on the shore far below you. The stars were beginning to shine. You glanced among them wondering which one might have been your old home or if you were even looking the right way.  Somewhere out there in that vast firmament was a dot that used to be your entire world. Now? It was indistinguishable from every other flaming ball of gas in the galaxy.

“She didn't do half b-b-bad.” a voice came from behind you.  You turned around to see  DJ in a handsomely fitted suit.

“Y-you too.” Now, who was stuttering? His dark eyes were smiling. 

He nodded over his shoulder. “Come on, we still h-h-have work to do.” You jogged slightly to catch up with him. 

* * *

 

The mansion in question could hardly be categorized as just a mansion. It was a sprawling, massive estate that made its way up a small mountain in the center of the island. The closer you got to it the more you noticed fashionably dressed couples making their way towards the same epicenter you were. As you got closer to the front door DJ pushed out his left arm towards you. Confused, you looked at him with a furrowed brow. 

“T-t-take my arm.” He instructed. “We might as well blend in.” 

Cautiously you wrapped your small hand around his bicep. You tried to feign you hadn't noticed the strong muscles underneath that sport jacket. A soft chuckle from DJ let you know you didn't do well enough to hide it.  

At the door a Droid was asking for invitations. You watched as DJ produced one from his pocket. It was a wonder what he had been doing for the hour you were getting fitted. When it was your turn he gave the Droid the invitation I don't got a second glance you were let in.

Inside of the party was a sight you could never imagine. Dancers carried platters containing strange food and drink that probably cost more than life. No, this was a lavish affair that felt more royal than the crass, wild parties on Canto Bight. Many of the women were draped in furs and thick fabrics of deep violet with bright red. You tugged on the side of your dress wondering if perhaps you were still sticking out.

“D-d-do you like the cape?” DJ addressed you without directly looking at you.

“Yes.” You responded quickly realizing how rude you had been. “Thank you so much for this.” 

“I didn't just get you something pretty. That dress is a tool.” Ah. so this wasn't just a gift. He plucked a thin stem glass off of a passing tray and sipped on it. “The lining of that cape has a thin c-c-compartment that you should be able to slide the jewelry into when you get to it. The fabric inside should be st-st-sturdy enough to stabilize it so we can get out of here without it reacting.” 

“Reacting?!” DJ tugged on you as you answered a little too loud. “What in the hell do you mean reacting?” 

“The necklace is a h-h-highly sought-after tool made of Kyradion Jade. Are you familiar with that?” you shook your head no. “It's a type of stone that is highly reactive to air alone. Extremely volatile. And fetches quite a price from individuals looking to make high-end explosives with f-f-few ingredients.”

“We're selling it to weapons dealers?” You asked incredulously. 

“Do you know whose house th-th-this is?” he ask you once again you have the same no. “This is the home of Barron Elewys T. Shar. Proprietor of the Shar-Aai Manufacturing commision on Ha’avi Na. His people build and d-d-distribute the types of weapons that crippled small democratic governments on the Outer Rim . Now honey, I don't give two shits one way or the other who's in charge where as long as they don't b-b-bother my business, but there are worse things a man can be than a weapons dealer.” He watched you with steady eyes. “I'm nobody's freedom fighter, doll. But we can either l-l-leave it here, not make any money off of it, and have no idea how it's going to be used or we can steal it and sell it to the gentleman back on Tenemtin who expressed a-a-an interest in using it for building demolition and farmland repurposing.” He tilted his head at you waiting for a response.

You sighed. “So what do I have to do to get it?” 

He smiled and pressed his hand to yours. For a moment you grew flustered, confused. Then you felt the small metal pin being pressed into your palm. _Oh_. 

“This is a key.” He said, removing his hand and leaving it there. “It will m-m-magnetize and open any physical lock. The Baron’s bedroom d-d-door will have a physical lock. The necklace will be in a tube of gel above the Baron’s bed. You’ll need to open it, take the necklace, and replace the end cap. Then, if you grab your cape and look down the middle there's a zipper. You're going to need to place the necklace inside the p-p-pouch in the cape and zip it all the way up. The fabric will keep the air moving slow enough to not react for a few days. That should contain it.” DJ glanced around the party. “But we’ll do that when everyone is s-s-slightly more intoxicated. Until then, shall we schmooze?” He gave you that winning smile that made you crumple at the center. 

* * *

 

DJ was an excellent liar. You watched him bounce around from group to group introducing himself as different people, often times claiming to know someone in the group from a business venture. He could read their clothes and their expressions and know exactly what their profession, home planet, or marital status was. People were infatuated with him. You brushed elbows with dignitaries, senators, and a few people who very well could have been royals. An hour or so past in the party was getting pretty wild. The dancers had replaced their platters with ropes and wires and were wrapping up anyone they could it should their chaotic dances. Laughter, shouts, and screams intermingled in the high rafters above you. The whole ordeal was a spinning dizzying mess. For brief moment you forgot why you were even there. You were just at a party. Then DJ pulled you aside and motion towards a small service door. 

“Go down that hall, take two lefts, and you will be in the bedroom. You have 10 minutes.” You weren't sure why the time limit was being put on but you were almost certain it wouldn't take that long. DJ moved his body so he was blocking anyone's view of the door who is paying attention as you slipped in. 

The hall was a narrow chamber dimly by oil lamps. You walked briskly yet quietly down and took two sharp lefts. At the end of them came to a thin wooden door with a pinprick opening at the center. You pulled the pin key out from behind your ear and placed it inside. With a soft click, the panel became loose and swung open. The bedroom was also dimly lit, only by the moon through the skylight above and the glowing cylinder at the back of the room. You realized quickly that this was what you had come for. A quick scan around the room told you no one was there. Padfooted, you glided across the room and stood at the side of the bed. The vial was glowing a bright blue color and in the center was a loop of golden and red stone. You knelt on the edge of the bed and put your hands on other either side of the tube trying to figure out which one opened. You twisted the left and then the right to no avail. You tried lifting the tube which also was not happening. There wasn't enough light to clearly see what the designs on the cap end were but clearly, it must have been some kind of puzzle. Why didn't DJ warn you about this? 

Your concerns were about to get a lot more dramatic. From behind you, the main door began to open.  You spun around, now sitting at the head of the bed as a figure entered. No, two figures. You could hear them laughing together, clearly intoxicated as they entered the room. You used that opportunity to crawl underneath the bed and hide. The couple lazily fell about the room before settling on the foot of the bed. Agonizingly you waited and listened to them, trying to figure out what your next move would be. Suddenly, one of them switched on the lights. You were still hidden and they now moved their escapades to a nearby chair. Slowly you slunk out from the side adjacent to them and took another look at the tube.  You could now clearly see the pin on the side where you needed to put the key.  Gingerly you placed your hands on the bed, stretching one hand with the key outstretched into the hole. The couple was so preoccupied with each other they had not yet noticed you and we're only noticing new parts of each other. You got a little braver and curled up farther on the bed. The final push of the thin finally unlatch the end cap and it came off unceremoniously oozing blue liquid. In one swift movement, you plunged your hand into the liquid and ripped the necklace out.

“What the hell?” Suddenly one of the women noticed you. You look to see both of them suddenly distracted from each other and now definitely staring at you. 

_Shit_. 

Without thinking you tore off, sprinting out the main door and into a part of the house you have not yet seen. You chose which way to go at random turning from hall to hall and door to door . Suddenly, you noticed a burning sensation in your hand and looked down at the necklace you were tightly gripping.  It was now eerily glowing a bright red and you remembered why this mission was so hard. You fumbled with your cape trying to find the zipper. The necklace was now rumbling and you were almost sure this was going to be the end. You were finally able to rip it open and throw the necklace inside, securely zipping it up. You turned on your heel again and press through one more door which led you back to the open dance area.

The dance had deformed into what was basically an orgy. As you pressed through the bodies to find DJ you are almost certain you were about to blow this whole place to bits. How could this tiny cape keep all of that in? You found yourself in the middle of the dance floor spinning wildly looking for any sign of your mysterious companion. Suddenly two strong hands held you by the shoulders and turned you around. You nearly shrieked. 

DJ shouted over the sounds of the party.  “Do you have it?” 

“Yes!” You yelled back. 

With that, you were off. You followed as DJ rushed out from the crowded floor, out the door into the cool night air. 

“Someone saw me!” You shouted as the two of you ran down the hill towards the edges of town. 

“Damn!” He yelled back. “Guess w-w-we can’t vacation here then!” He laughed. For nearly getting caught, he was strangely giddy. You held onto your cape as you raced down the cobblestone streets into the brush. 


	5. The Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you're liking the fic so far. I'm looking at about 3 to 4 more chapters and then moving to some long one-shots.   
> If you are enjoying this content, consider joining (or don't, be like DJ) DJ Withdrawals, a discord hosted by yours truly.   
> https://discordapp.com/invite/JmKU4P  
> Also, consider following me on Tumblr  
> http://theifbaby.tumblr.com  
> or donating to my Venmo   
> https://venmo.com/anyaek
> 
> See y'all next week!

Safely aboard the ship, DJ unclipped the cape from your dress and stored it in a safe until it could be delivered on Tenemtin. You curled up in the bay window and watched the stars drift by. This day, and it had only been about a day, was almost unbelievable that this hadn’t been a ruse. You turned from the window to see DJ leaning against the entryway, watching you. 

“What?” You asked with a giggle. You couldn’t read his face. 

He smirked. “W-w-we’re  almost there. Have you ever been to Tenemtin?” You gave him a look under furrowed brows. He chuckled and raised his hands. “My apologies. I believe you’ll l-l-like it.” 

You stood and walked towards him, your heart light. “With you? I could be happy anywhere.” 

His eyes widened at the statement and he regarded you with cautious optimism. “I-I-I … uhm.” He laughed nervously. “Glad t-t-to hear th-th-that.” 

  
  


As the surface came into view, you could see that it was mostly water. Long, golden beaches stretched across the land and hugged a deep turquoise ocean. Small patches of green dotted the area and small clusters of gleaming buildings made up cities along the coasts. As the ship descended, great gusts of sand flew around the vessel from the landing pad. You had landed near a small cluster of shining buildings and from your little window seat perch, you could see a man shielding his eyes on the pad. You shifted uncomfortably and hoped he wasn’t there for you. 

As the ship settled into place, DJ came back to you. He had two cases in his hands, plus the cape. 

“What are those?” You asked. 

“Suitcases.” He was gruff. “If you want to change, there are some options in your quarters.” He walked towards the portal out. “I had that little woman on the last planet make a few extras.” And with that, he was gone. 

When you walked in you saw two different piles of fabric. As you sifted thru them, you had to laugh to yourself at what DJ had picked out. One was a white and orange blossom ensemble, a small summer shirt and long windy skirt, the other was a pale blue tunic with high-waisted white shorts. He had clearly planned this little rendezvous. You grabbed one and took off. 

When you came out of the ship the first thing you noticed was the heat. It was not overbearing, but I was warm enough to warrant the clothes you had picked.  You saw at the end of the landing strip that DJ was talking with the man you saw from before. You jogged to reach them. 

“... Hope it wasn’t too much trouble.” The strange man was saying as you joined them. 

“It was a little m-m-more than anticipated.” DJ was even, bouncing the cape in his hand. 

“Well, I can compensate that.” The man tapped into the device he was holding. “An extra twenty percent for the issues?” 

“I can call that even.” DJ smiled and tossed the parcel to the little man. 

“The bounty has been transferred to you, as always.” He turned and regarded you. “I hope the cabana is suitable extra.” With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared among the shining buildings. 

You looked up at DJ as he checked his device. “So, what’s the plan?”

He tapped for a moment more, then turned to you with soft eyes. “A break.”

 

A short shuttle ride later, you had reached a sandbar far enough away from the small city to be considered ‘isolated’. A large elevated compound rested at the edge of the water, and another smaller vehicle was parked outside. You and DJ disembarked. Once the shuttle and it’s driver cruised off, you two were alone again. It was getting close to dusk, and the heat was subsiding some. The two of you walked up the short set of stairs into the bungalow. 

It was a very natural composition, but it was still elegant. The greeting room was an open area with large, baggy chairs around. It lead into a kitchen, complete with a large, stocked bar. Off the living room on either side were doors leading to massive bedrooms, with huge beds and skylights above them. You wandered from room to room in awe, unsure of what this all meant. You spun around for a moment, sheerly out of joy, then turned when you remembered DJ. You looked to him as he concealed a smirk.  

“I’m g-g-glad you like it.” By now the sun had fallen low and the stars had come to their places. “You must be tired, I’ll b-b-be on my way.” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” You reacted before you thought about it, reaching out with one hand. He looked at you with wide eyes. “Why… why don’t you stay?” 

He was still as the sky. He only blinked, as if you would melt away if he stared too long. After a moment, he took a step forward and closed a hand around yours. 

“Would you l-l-like that?” he stepped even closer now, his other hand under your chin, studying you. All you could do is gape up at him with wide, wild eyes. 

“Yes…” You finally sighed what your heart had been screaming since that morning on Canto Bight. 

He was so close to you, immeasurably close. His chest was flush with yours as he looked down at you, his eyes softer than before. He was watching you, solving this puzzle before him. He was waiting for your first move.

You pushed your face towards him a little, trying to communicate all the things you couldn’t say on your own. He dips his head down slowly and captures your lips in the softest grasp. He had this fizzing energy to it, you could feel the power behind the gentle start. He had so much more to give. You had been so wrapped up in it, for a moment you forgot to kiss back. You corrected this immediately, wrapping your hands around the side of his face and pushing into the kiss like you needed it to survive. Part of you did. 

Soon his hands, those clever hands, worked their way around your figure, slowly and deliberately like he was memorizing every curve and bump. He was still being so soft, so calm, so timid. He knew as well as you that this was unknown territory for you, but he had charted these seas before. He knew how to ease you into it. Without knowing it, he had guided you back towards the bed, as your butt bumped into the soft frame. You pushed yourself back on it, watching for a cue on how to proceed. He stood back and analyzed you again. You couldn’t help but let your eyes slide down his body. His puffy lips, his haphazard collar, his… growing erection. You took a sharp breath as you eyed it, and he took that as the all go to proceed. He climbed on top of you. Pressing his lips to your neck. You moaned before thinking and your hand shot to your mouth. He detached and took your wrist in his hand. He pressed it to the bed above your head and held it there.

“D-d-don’t quiet yourself, love.” His voice was a low and growling thing. It made you let out another sigh and he smiled with satisfaction. “There you go…”

He set back to work on your neck, making quick work of your jawline. You pressed your hips against his and your head spun with possibilities. He was magic on your skin, and electric force passing thru your core. You felt his hands press to your hips and brush the skin just under your shirt. You involuntarily bucked your hips as the sensation, so new to you. He pulled back just enough to make sure you were okay. He settled back and pulled at the waistband of your pants. You happily obliged and let him pull them off you. He leaned over you again, his one hand passing softly over your mound. You shook with need and he smirked. You were willingly giving him all your power, and he loved it. At first, he just rubbed the cloth back and forth, watching you squirm. After he deemed you were properly teased, he pushed the fabric to the side, drawing one finger between your lips. 

“R-r-ready to go, are we?” He rumbled. You had lost your words somewhere in the haze. He gave another, faster swipe and made momentary contact with your clit. You nearly jumped as the shock scorched through you, your eyes wild with intense need. His lips curled and opened as he watched. He had you at the end of a string. His adept finger circled your clit at an achingly slow pace. Your head rolled back and forth slowly, your hips tried to grind against his hand to get anything more, but he could feel your rhythm and pulled away every time. You whimpered and he gave in, finally rubbing down on your clit and giving you the friction you desired. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt him against you. His other hand made fast work of your shirt, tearing it from your body and leaving your chest open. His free and made fast work on your nipples and you were on cloud nine. His hands were magic on your skin. 

“You’re so s-s-sensitive, baby girl…” He moaned into you. His hand pulled away from you and you were left cold. You watched on propped elbows as he lowered himself between your thighs. A moment of confusion passed you, then his tongue made contact with you. You fell back to the bed, your voice reaching a trembling vibrato. Oh, his mouth, his mouth… you felt his lips curl into a smile as you sang what praises could make it out of you. You looked down at him, his eyes closed as he burrowed into you. He pulled up, his eyes full of hunger. He stood up at the side of the bed and slowly, languidly removed his shirt and pants, and most importantly his underwear. His groin was clearly aroused, and he rubbed it as he looked at you.

“You’re lookin’ p-p-pretty needy, babe…” He grabbed you by the ankles and pulled you to the edge. He pressed himself against you and watched your eyes dart about. He rubbed himself against your sex and waited till you were about to lose your head. He then suddenly pressed himself into you, slow enough to be comfortable but fast enough to illicit what could nearly be a scream. When he was all the way in, he threw his head back, clearly too ahead of himself. He bent back down and began to pound into you, waves against the shore. His breathing was shaky and dry, matching your needy shouts. Thank god this place was so far from everyone else. 

He was panting over you. Your legs wrapped around him, inviting him deeper into you. 

“B-b-baby… Yes, come on p-p-please…” He was stuttering as he came close. 

“DJ…” You moaned. He locked eyes with you as he fell over the edge, taking you with him. His hips sputtered and he fell open-mouthed, chest to chest. A long moment passed as you lay catching your breath. He finally pulled himself out you quivered from the sensation, bringing your knees closer. He stepped out of the room for a moment, and when he returned he lat behind you, an arm around your diaphragm. He tucked his chin onto your shoulder.

“Mind if I stay a l-l-little longer?” He whispered.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


End file.
